1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power module, to be specific, to a power module including a power device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, power electronics technology which uses semiconductor elements to convert and control electric power is applied in hybrid devices, high-brightness LED devices, and electromagnetic induction heating devices. In power electronics technology, a high current is converted to, for example, heat, and therefore materials that are disposed near the semiconductor element are required to have excellent heat dissipation characteristics (excellent heat conductivity).
Therefore, there has been proposed that, for example, a board mounted with a silicone chip is placed on a heat dissipating member via non-silicone highly thermal conductive grease (ref: for example, Nihon Data Material Co., Ltd. website at (http://www.demac.co.jp/products/denshi.html)).
In the above-described document, the board and the heat dissipating member are adhered by non-silicone highly thermal conductive grease and the heat generated in the board is transferred to the heat dissipating member.